Looner Elementum
by Arigon
Summary: AU. Elsa, Anna, Hans, and Kristoff; born as guardians to protect the world. Anna and Kristoff; born to be evil. Elsa and Hans born to be good...but there is a evil in the world much stronger then anything...and what does Hans want with it? How can Elsa convince the two evil beings on earth to help her save humanity...and the biggest secret...may ruin everything. (rated T for Gore)
1. Prologue

**Hey soldiers! So I've been wondering, what if there was a story behind Elsa's "Natural" powers? What if Anna, Kristoff, and Hans had powers too? What if they were all born a different way? This is my first AU (Alternate Universe) FF. I do hope you enjoy it! **

**-Arigon**

**Sun: a golden/budder she-wolf. Eyes pure orange. Paws white.**

**Moon: A dark navy blue/squid he-wolf, with dark purple eyes. Paws black.**

**Death: Red he-wolf with black paws and budder/yellow eyes.**

**Life: White she-wolf with yellow/budder paws and brown eyes.**

**Prologue**

"Legend states of the elemental wolves. Creatures of the forest who possess the gift of each element. Water, Earth, Fire, winter, Wind, darkness, life, and death. Each with its own powerful gift. Water; Master of lakes, oceans, seas, master of one's body. To control blood. Earth; master of nature itself. To control mountains, or a sprouting tree. Fire; to control the flames in which they make, the smoke in which they cause, and the summer in which they dwell for. Winter; one of snow and ice, the cold…to freeze. Wind; to control the breeze in which we breathe. Darkness; of shadows and pain. Death; to destroy what life creates. Life; to protect from death itself. For life will balance death, and water will balance fire. For fire will balance winter, and winter will balance earth. Earth will balance wind, and wind will balance all…or so we thought.

But with all the elements comes the mother and the father. The light and the dark. The sun and the moon. Legend has it that the sun and moon are the reason we have our elements today.

There was once a wolf called Sun. Sun was a goddess of light. Her job was to balance; to keep control, of her brother, Moon. Moon was the god of dark, and with too much dark, comes destruction. But Moon is yet to be alone. Moon was born to keep Sun under control himself. With too much light, there would be no evil. And with no evil, good would not exists, and when good does not exists…nothing exists. Sun and Moon would rise in the skies together, and beside each other. There was no night or day. There was no time. But one day, Moon had lost control. He'd become angry that he was not loved by the humans because of his role in nature. He'd become jealous of Sun and how she was loved by all. Due to his anger, he let out a wave of evil throughout the entire world. People starved, people murdered, died, and became sick. Animals who were once loving became cruel and dangerous.

Sun could not let this go on. She challenged her brother to a battle, and with that challenge, the two collided, creating an eclipse. Sun had used her light to blind Moon, and corner him. She let out a menacing growl, anger piercing her voice as she'd lay down the final law. "No more destruction, brother." She allowed him to get up, "For now and forever, we will rise at different times. I will be day, and I will be light. Good will rise at this time. You will be night, the dark. Evil will roam at your time."

"That will _not _stop me, sister!" Moon growled, "I will intrude at your time! Danger will _always _arise! Even during your pitiful day!"

"Then I shall intrude night." Sun backed away slowly, "Good will protect those during the dark."

"So then we separate? No more moon and sun!" Howled an excited Moon.

"No. But I will have my guardians of the night and of the day."

"Guardians?"

"Yes, brother. Winter; she will keep our people cool during heat." Sun swished her tail, a white, light blue, and purple figure of a wolf spawning behind her.

"Fine. Then I shall have…FIRE! She will burn for me!" Moon yipped, placing a red, orange, yellow, and black wolf behind him, "She shall have her own realm! Summer! When the earth is ablaze!"

"Then I shall have…Water. He will rid of flames your monster has created." Winter made a blue and greenish wolf, "He will rule the seas. Whereas Winter will have her own realm, which I name after her. Snow will cover the earth as ice covers the waters! Spring is when she gives the seasons over to Fire, and fall is when Fire gives the seasons back."

"Earth! He shall be mine! He will rule over along the plains and deserts! The forests and all!" Moon created his own brown wolf with the tattoos of leaves and grass on his underbelly and legs.

"Then Wind will keep my people at ease. She will send messages I send to my fellow guardians." A gray wolf with swirls on its body was placed behind sun.

"And darkness! Darkness will be my messages to my guardians! He will also be a threat to your people! He will possess those who are born to rise in evil!" A dark wolf with purple thunderbolts was spawned behind Moon.

"Finally, I shall have a son, Life! He will continue my rule! He will keep balance to-"

"Death! She will be my daughter! She will keep balance to your son."

"Then it is settled? I shall take the information to the humans. Goodbye, Moon."

"And a fair-well to you, Sun"

The two split. Moon creating his soon to be night, and Sun, taking all of the created guardian spirits, and calling a meeting to all royalty of the world. As they appeared before her, she noted all of the kings and queens that had arrived. The rulers of Arendelle, the rulers of the Southern Isles, the rulers of the Northern Isles, The rulers of Nova, the rulers of Duecento, and etc. "Humans," She began, "I am Sun, the queen of day, and I present to you your guardians!" She mad way for the wolf spirits to stand before her people, the crowed aweing in disbelief. "These spirits will take place in a human body. But _none _will dwell beside another. For example, the king and queen of Arendelle has been blessed with two girls…but…one must be rid of-"

"What!?" The queen of Arendelle protested, "Why us? Why can't they grow together?!"

"Because something tells me that you of _all _people need a guardian. And they can't grow together when they must balance each other. One must grow un-loving, fearless, dangerous, where one must grow caring, strong, and a threat to danger itself." Sun answered.

"Why can't they both grow good? Or why can't you give us two protecting guardians?"

"They can't both grow good because then that will destroy my brother. If he had no guardians left, he would die. Guardians must be spread throughout the world."

"Then leave him to die! We don't need evil!"

"Without evil, there will be no good! Without good, things would spread out of control!"

Everyone went silent. They knew there was no way to get what they wanted. Most of the queens cried quietly, as the kings tried there hardest to be strong for their wives…you can wipe away tears…but you can't hide your actions. Seeing that she was allowed the chance to speak, Sun continued, "Princess Elsa, of Arendelle, she will possess the spirit of…Winter." She nodded her head towards the young brunette girl who barely understood what was occurring around her, the multi colored, white wolf spirit advancing towards her. "Fear will be her enemy, as love will be her strength."

The queen only smirked sadly, knowing what that meant for her poor young Anna. The girl resembled her father. Ginger hair, ice blue-greenish eyes, small nose and freckles, and a giddy attitude. Sun gave an apologetic glare to her, "I apologize your highness, but Anna will possess fire…Elsa's archenemy. Anger will be Anna's weakness as happiness will be her strength…she must be given to the forest kingdom. The kingdom who dwells in the jungle. The Nova tribes."

"But-"The king of Arendelle gasped.

"No. I know what they are, but they are without child, and they will raise Anna to what she was born to be. Nova may be deadly, evil, and they may live to concur others, but they are what Moon needs, what _Anna _needs. But don't worry, I leave a mark." Sun waved her tail, a bunch of Anna's ginger hair transforming platinum. "You will know her…and you won't kill her." Elsa smiled at the sight of her sister's hair magically turning white. She was only four, and would probably not remember this moment. "Spirits," Sun paid her attention to Winter and Fire, "Enter your chosen beings." The two wolves approached Anna and Elsa, diving into their hearts and affecting the children. Elsa's hair soon turned from light brown to a platinum white, matching Anna strip of hair, her body temperature becoming cold, and Anna's skin becoming warmer than usual.

"Charles, king of the southern Isles, your son shall possess water. Hans, the guardian of water. He is to keep fire under control, he shall be good. Anna, even though she is evil, shall _not _be killed. She will need to keep Elsa under control. Pain and grief will be his enemy, pride and hope will be his ally." The king nodded, allowing the Earth spirit to enter his son. Hans' body began to dampen. He looked like he was sweating, but he was only getting proof of his gift.

"And finally, someone shall take the power of earth." Sun searched the crowed for a worthy child, each youngling trying their best to look tough to receive the power. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young boy, about 5 years old playing with a baby reindeer. "Ah, him." She nodded her head to the boy as the Earth spirit advanced towards him, plunging into his body as the boy's skin began to harden. His body was as hard as a rock. "He is one with nature already." Sun giggled as the boy searched for the invisible source. "His enemy will be stress and hate, but his friend will be calmness, and love."

"Listen," A voice barked. It was Moon, "I have some rules myself. _No one _is allowed to switch the roles of by creations! With every eclipse comes a battle between brother and sister. For you shall remember this! When the moon is high and bright, I am watching!"

"Of course," Sun sighed, "Fire shall balance snow and ice; for she will melt her. Winter shall balance Earth; for she covers him. Earth shall balance Water; for he absorbs him. And Water shall balance Fire, for he will extinguish her. No love is to come of them. They shall not love fellow elements, but humans…may be accepted. We only wish for them to keep you safe. The only way for a spirit to reincarnate is by offspring, and when the spirit dies, the youngling takes on the responsibility of being a guardian. Or, they may choose an apprentice. That will be all."

Sun and Moon vanished, followed by Wind, Darkness, Death, and Life. The rulers dispersed as well, leaving nothing but silence to lead them home. Some mourned for their soon-to-be-losses, and others were simply proud. The king and queen of Arendelle handed they're young Anna to King Valmont of Nova. The wife grieving for two weeks straight as the husband broke down into tears at every reminder of his daughter. But one person, one, could not know of this…Elsa. They destroyed every reminder of the young Anna, as Elsa grows to believe herself as an only child.

King Valmont treated Anna as though his life counted on it. He taught her to control her powers, or to turn into a wolf spirit whenever she wished. He was a good father to her, as she was a great daughter to him. Kristoff stayed in the forest with the rock trolls, his mother Bulda and his Uncle Cliff…and grand Pabbie. Hans was loved and treated with respect by his parents, but his twelve brothers grew jealous.

-BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR-

Valmont closed the book, looking his daughter in the eyes with love. She was wide awake, her eyes filled with wonder. Sadly, he hadn't mentioned the part where she was _given _to him. He didn't want to tell her she was adopted, and that she was not his. She couldn't know about her sister. Anna clapped her hands, bouncing on her flame colored bed as she begged for more, "Please, oh please father, read me more?!"

Valmont chuckled, "I can't little one," He placed his hand on her head, scratching it slightly. Anna love head scratches, "you must sleep. Tomorrow, I promise." Anna groaned in protest, but her father only rose to his feet and tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead with love. "Goodnight, Anna." And with that he left.

-BRBRBRBRBRBR-

Elsa listened in awe as her mother finished reading the book. She was amazed of how she received her powers but yet had so many questions like, why did her mother always skip the fire girl? Why did her mom cry at the mention of fire? Why did Elsa have to be the balance of her parents' fears? Were they sad because the fire girl could possibly hurt her? Elsa wanted to know, but every time she brung the girl up…everyone would silence…and silently cry. Elsa would figure out, but right now, she wanted to hear the rest of the story. Sadly, her mother disagreed. She rose off of the bed and rubbed Elsa's head slightly, knowing how her daughter loved head rubs…and Anna liked head scratches. Elsa watched as her mother left.

-BRBRBRBRBRBR-

Kristoff's mind was full of wonder, the story of his powers told to him with great. He had heard it many times but it was most interesting. The tale of the two sisters who are opposites were pleasing. Bulda, Cliff, and Pabbie were disappointed that their son was to be raised evil. But they would not disobey the rules. The hoped he could be evil without going out and looking for trouble. As they finished the story, Pabbie gave the boy a kiss on the head, "Remember Kristoff, you can always be what you want. Even if you are evil." And with that, Pabbie left. But Kristoff knew what he wanted. He wanted to be the best evil guardian there was. And he would do it for Moon…and to meet…Anna, the girl of fire.

-BRBRBRBRBRBRBR-

Hans groaned. He heard the whole story before, and always. He was good, and he had to follow rules…but Anna and Kristoff didn't. They got to do whatever they want. He wished he could've been chosen by Moon. He wished he could've been fire, or earth...but he was water. Pure, boring, stupid water. His brothers found so many was to make him feel bad. They called him the bed wetter because since his skin is damp and moist, it dampens the bed a little bit, or anything he sits on. It was fun that he got to transform into a Wolf Spirit when he wanted, and that he could heat water or turn it into ice, and move water without touching it…but his parents never taught him to control people. And he hated that. He swore that when he was an adult, he would leave Sun and join Moon…but if only it was that simple. He picked up the book his mother had just finished reading to him. He flipped to the next chapter. It was a huge book, and he loved to read the following lines, "Sun and Moon, the god and goddess, the light and day…"

-BRBRBRBRBR-

"They created things!" Anna read, for they were her favorite lines also, "Until they got their way! The guardians, of Water, Earth, Winter, and Fire…"

-BRBRBRBRBR-

"They placed Wind and Darkness, as their hire! With Life and Death as their Heir..." Elsa giggled, the lines un-ceasing her amusement, "The world was promised to be strong and fair."

-BRBRBRBRBR-

Kristoff chuckled, "The night Moon will watch, the day Sun will stay!"

-BRBRBRBRBR-

Hans: Hans of water…

Elsa: Elsa of winter…

Anna: Anna of fire…

Kristoff: And Kristoff Earth…

All: These elements…has been a-birthed


	2. Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

**Hey soldiers! I'm back! Well…I was never really gone…but I'm glad you like this story so I will continue on! Who knew so many people loved wolves!? XD**

**CHARACTER LOOKS! (Search Italic names on google images!)**

**Carlisle: younger version of; **_**Ian Somerholder**_

**Victor: **_**Hugh Laurie**_

**Eleanor: **_**Jennifer Connelly**_

**Chris: **_**Steven R. McQueen**_

**Chapter 1: Fire and Ice**

What is my role in life? I'm a fire spirit, guardian of Moon. I destroy and search. I destroy my surroundings, no matter what or where they are. And I search…for Winter. I'm to balance her? All I could want more is to get rid of her. I can't have any fun with her popping up everywhere I go. I burn buildings, she comes to stop me. What's the fun in that?

I leap out of bed, the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filling my nose. Quickly, I throw on my shirt, my pants, and my cloak. I head over to my closet and pull out my boots. I shove them on and run out the door, sprinting to the kitchen and taking my seat. My father, King Victor of Nova, was seated beside my mother, queen Eleanor of Nova. As the servant placed a plate in front of me, a fork reached out to grab my bacon. I gasped as it flew from my plate and onto my brother's. "Chris! Give it back you brat!"

He laughed, "No way!" He shoved it into his mouth, grease sliding down his chin. I growled, turning back to my plate and continuing with my meal. After a few minutes of silence, my father began to speak up.

"Anna, you have training at sun-high today. So don't go running off looking for trouble."

"Okay," Chris began, "What is up with all the training? Is she becoming a knight or something?" He didn't know. If he did, he would've never stole… a _canine's _bacon.

"Reasons." Father simply answered.

I used to be the only child, until Chris was born. Having a brother was one of the biggest fears in my life. Having a sister of course was a different story. I quickly gulped down my food, servants giving me extras when I plead. By my tenth plate, I had finished, my family only on their second. I excused myself from the table and ran for the castle door. I could hear my father yell, "NO TROUBLE!" As I exited the castle. A breeze hitting my face as I inhaled the scent of opposite flowers. I loved the spring, and I definitely love the summer…but I _hate _winter.

"Anna!"

I looked for the voice that called my name. Carlisle. I called for him as he approached me. He was one of my best friends. He was 19, only one year older than me. I sprinted towards him, bringing him into the tightest embrace of the day. He blushed a little, hugging me back. "Carlisle! I'm so glad to see you!"

"How's training?" He chuckled as I pulled back from the hug. Something told me he didn't want to stop, but I did.

"Plain-old, same-old, need something new." I sighed, walking past him and on the road, wandering around my kingdom.

"And you haven't been learning of new?" He asked.

"No…well…yes." I replied, staring down at my palms.

"Well, may you speak of it?"

"Ugh, I'm learning about transforming into my fire spirit without losing control."

"Fire spirit? You mean the wolf?"

"Yes."

"Can you switch back to normal?"

"Yes."

"…does it hurt?"

"What's with all the questions?" I stopped walking, placing my hands on my hips.

"I just find your kind…interesting."

"My kind?" I growled.

"Uh…no! I mean…" Carlisle stuttered a bit, looking for the right words. I giggled, Carlisle giving me a confused look in the process, "What's so funny?"

"You're just so cute when you're scared." I sighed, continuing my walk through the kingdom. He blushed.

"So, what're we to do this lovely morning?" He asked, jumping in front of me, excitement filling his eyes. I thought for a moment. It wasn't _nearly _sun-high…so I guess it was okay.

"There seems to be a new village down by the river. If anything, they're trespassing in our territory."

"Then let us go teach them a lesson."

I giggled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the town gates. We snuck past the guards and out of the kingdom, running down the road that takes us to the new village. We spotted the working people, preparing houses, and farms, wells, and roads. I smiled, it was time to have some fun.

Before we ran towards the village, Carlisle glanced at me, a smile on his face. "What?" I asked

He sighed, pulling my hand as he silently strolled towards the village, then, opened his mouth to speak, "So, I hear it's your birthday tomorrow…"

* * *

**-BRBRBRBRBR-**

I strolled around the beautiful kingdom, the people of Arendelle crowding around me in awe. Around here, I had no privacy. Whenever I went out, people would want to ask me dumb questions, sell me dumb things, and dumb boys try to flirt with me. But over the past years I've only wanted to do one thing…to find my balance. There was a legend. A book, of Sun and Moon. I've only read about it so far, but they say the book was hidden in the most deadly place. The most _dreadful _place. But it only contained secrets of us _spirits_ and ways to solve a horrible problem. Once, I read that there was a possibility of someone, spirit, choosing the wrong path. I read that if this happened, it would throw off balance, and the whole world would go into chaos. But that might be a rumor.

I walk into the castle, and into the kitchen. My parents were already sitting at the table, eating lunch. I pulled out my chair and took a seat. Before me, a plate with pancakes and eggs, toast and orange juice on the side. I sighed, tracing the wine glass' circular form with my fingers. I could hear my father shift nervously, but yet a smile creped across his lips, "Elsa, we have something to tell you…"

"Me, first," I sighed, cutting him off. Everything around here was boring. I had no life. I wasn't aloud anywhere but Arendelle. I never went to see any coronations, or go to parties. I was always in the castle, un-born, and un-free, "I want to see places, dad. I want to go where every other teenager goes. I want to see the world!"

"And you will." He chuckled.

"Why not! Why do I have to be…wait…what?" At this moment, his words caught me.

"Tomorrow, it is King Victor's daughter's birthday."

My mouth hung open. King Victor of the Nova tribe? He was the most dangerous, horrid, gruesome man who roamed this planet. He's won every war he's started, and expanded his kingdom due to victory. Some say he had no army, and that he fought wars himself. But that's impossible. The main thing is we are his allies, and he has a daughter. Maybe I could make a friend, "How old will she be?"

"Eight-teen." My mother answered. This girl was only three years younger than me.

"Am I going?" I asked, standing up out of my seat and slamming my hands on the table, hope filling my eyes.

My father laughed, "Of course!"

I squealed, hugging my parents ever-so tightly and running out of the dining hall. I didn't go to my room, or the library. No. I ran out of the castle. As I ran down roads, I grabbed the hands of many, dancing with the people of Arendelle. I was excited, happy, over-joyed! As I began to calm myself, I sat at the docks, looking over the fjords in pride. Happiness consumed me…that is…until the smell of smoke caught my attention. I jumped up, following the scent as it lead me to the kingdom gates. I glanced before me, wondering and worrying. I was curious, and was about to leave my kingdom. I looked behind me to see if anyone noticed me. So far, so good. I took one step, my foot landing on the other side of the gate. I took a deep breath, and ran.

Ran so fast that things became a blur.

Ran so fast I didn't even notice my oxygen running short.

Ran so fast I lost footing.

I gasped as I fell, sudden pain surging through my body. If you knew what it was like being locked up in a castle, what it was like to have guards carry you back to your room every time you tried to escape the kingdom gates, what it was like to be lonely, you would be as cautious and excited as I was when I was at least a mile away from Arendelle. I looked back at my home, sighing, "Sorry momma, and sorry papa…" I turned my attention back to the throat-stinging, nose-burning, eye-watering smoke, "but I need to be free."

I sprinted towards the smoke, excitement racing through my veins, and adrenaline becoming a sudden gift. The smoke became nearer the more I ran. The scent of smoke and blood shooting up my nose. But when I approached it physically, my eyes widened in shock…and fear. A half constructed village was completely covered in flames. Fire shot up from crashing buildings whose noise outnumbered the numerous screams of fear and pain. It literally felt like my heart leaped into my throat. I was speechless.

Something then caught my lost attention. Laughing…laughing of joy. Joy? What was so joyful about a village among flames? What was so joyful about people dying? What was so joyful about people's pain? I found _nothing _funny. I trusted my ears to lead me to the deafening sound of joy and pride. And to my ignorance, I spot a boy, and girl with ginger hair, braided of two down both of her shoulders; a platinum strand among it. A girl with icy blue-greenish eyes, almost resembling mine. A girl who was a tan pale with freckles across her cheeks. A girl, who was laughing menacingly, and was blasting fire out of her hands, and onto the village. I've heard of this girl. She was mentioned in my stories. The books. The guardian of fire. It didn't surprise me to see her destroying things, I mean, she was a guardian of moon. But something else interested me. Her motions. She moved like a dragon. Smooth, steady, and quick. With every step came a wave of flames. She was interesting, and if she wasn't so evil, I might've befriended her. Nonetheless, I had never met another guardian, let alone one in action. However, she was committing a crime. A crime I could not allow.

I threw my hand forward, a cold feeling, most like-able, running from my heart, through my veins, among my soul, and out of my hand, shooting several icicles out of my palm and at the girl. I could hear her gasp in shock as they nearly collided with her chest. She turned in the direction in which they came. Once I was caught in her eyes, all that was given to me, was a spiteful glare.

* * *

**-BRBRBRBRBRBR-**

I gasped as several icicles zipped right pass my chest. Turning my attention to the area where the icicles came from, I growled in frustration to see a platinum haired girl with a French braid down her left side, icy blue eyes, and really pale skin. The winter guardian. I've heard of her; her good doings; and her job to balance me…and I despise it.

I could feel the heat rise through me as I blasted a wave of fire in her direction, leaping from my current ground and landing before her as she ducked under the flames. I grabbed her by the neck, allowing heat to rise from my hands, burning her neck as she gasped in pain. I smiled. This was my balance? She was _pathetic_! I could take her down in a second! I snorted, releasing her throat and letting her fall to the ground, watching her rub her neck in pain, "Weak!" I spat.

She gasped for air as she glanced up at me, desperation in her eyes, "Please, don't do this."

"Excuse me?" I laughed, "Why not?"

"What's these people done to you? They don't deserve this!"

"They trespassed on our lands, our boarders." I stated simply, turning away from her. She got up, placing a hand on my shoulder and twirling me to face her.

"They're villagers! If they trespass here, that makes them _your _people. Isn't it a good thing for a kingdom to expand?"

Honestly, she's right. It kind of was a good thing they build their homes here. But I'm not about to admit that. _I _am the strongest…apparently. Who gave her the right to end _my _fun? No one! But I must admit, she interests me. She's most brave to mess with the guardian of fire. Nonetheless, I've never met another guardian before. Befriending her wouldn't be a problem…I needed friends. Carlisle was like a brother to me, less like Chris. But I wanted one of those friends who invited you to parties. Friends who were there for you when you needed help. Friends who were…weren't…betrothed to you. A friend of _my _gender. But we can't be friends. I'm evil, and she's good. "Listen," I sighed, turning away from her once more. "I don't know you, and you don't know me. Let's not do something…rash?"

"What're you implying?" She asked.

"I'm not implying anything." I turned to give her a glance, "I'm born to be bad, and you're born to be good. Let's keep it that way."

And then I was off. Leaving her in her confused state. I wanted so badly to know her. To befriend her. But I was loyal. I was loyal to the man who created me. Moon.

As soon as I made it back to the hill in which Carlisle stayed, watching the whole scene. His mouth was ajar. As soon as I was close enough to him, only one foot away, he put on a dorky smile. "What was that?" He laughed.

"Business," I replied, "It's nearly sun-high. We should get going." I grabbed his collar and led him back to Nova. _'Until next time,'_ I thought, _'Elsa.'_

**-BRBRBRBRBRBR-**

I watched her go. There was just something about this girl. I just couldn't recall it. It's like the memory, or thought, was locked in the back of my mind. Like it was locked in a vault that refused to give me a combination or a key to unlock it. I sighed. The flames of the city was vanquished now. Due to my fear of what was happening around me, I guess I accidentally put the fire out…maybe. Could that even happen? I sighed. Right now is not the time to figure things out. Right now is the time to get back home and explain to mom and dad why I snuck out. Besides, there's a party tomorrow. And I don't want to be late, do I?

* * *

**Next chapter; **

"_I had to put out some weird fire." I said, bowing before my father._

"_Of course you did you show-off." Daniel snorted, waving a hand in the air in disgust, "That's all he's good for anyway."_

"_Enough!" Father yelled, standing up from his throne._


End file.
